


ART FOR "SHOULD HARM BEFALL US" BY UBICARITAS

by cloudless9193



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper, ebook cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: As the legend goes, if the ravens should ever leave, the Tower will crumble into dust, and great harm will befall the kingdom.Credible threats have been made against the nation’s antiquities. Iconic relics have been stolen, sites vandalised… and at the Tower of London, one of the ravens has been killed. The government has tapped all its security agencies, including CI5, to investigate and prevent further harm.George Cowley sends his two top agents, Bodie and Murphy, undercover to work as part of the Guard Extraordinary, the special defence force tasked with the protection of the Tower of London. Their assignment: protect the ravens at all cost.Ray Doyle had been on track for a successful career in London’s Metropolitan Police, but the shooting death of his partner in the line of duty, and then his own testimony against a group of corrupt senior officers, left him feeling isolated and disillusioned. Recruited by the Guard Extraordinary, he’s served the Tower’s defence force as a Yeoman Warder and is now RavenMaster, charged with the care and safety of the Tower’s fabled birds.From their first meeting Bodie and Doyle are at odds.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38
Collections: CI5 Box of Tricks 2020





	ART FOR "SHOULD HARM BEFALL US" BY UBICARITAS

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ubicaritas for this enthralling and atmospheric story. It pulled me in from the first sentence and did not let go till the very satisfying ending. Great writing!
> 
> Photocredits:   
> Raven close-up: istock/Alexander Cher  
> Raven in flight: unsplash/Greg Rosenke

Ebook Cover

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/436569/436569_original.jpg)

Wallpaper

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/436790/436790_original.jpg)

[Jigsaw Puzzle](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=0f10031398c4)


End file.
